


Step Further Into Love

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Home, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Making Love, Post 5x04, Romance, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After a long day at the lab, it's nice to escape to the sanctuary of your home.Post 5x04.





	Step Further Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash, I DO own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Post episode 5x04.

His fingers slowly lower the zipper at the back of her dress, once lowered, his hands move to peel it away from her skin, moving it down until the dress falls away under it's own weight into a heap at her feet. His hands find her waist as she kicks aside the fabric before he leans forward to press his mouth to her hip bone. The gesture is sweet and intimate. Pulling back, he looks up at her and meets her eyes, watching in almost rapt fascination as she reaches behind her to remove her bra, sliding it off to bare herself to him. His hungry eyes devour her and he pulls her in even closer where she's standing between his legs.  
  
His fingers move, tracing absent patterns across her stomach, around her belly button before tracing up over her ribs to under the curve of her breasts. There's such a lightness to his touch that goosebumps break out across her flesh. She presses herself forward further into his hands when they finally cup her, thumbs brushing over her nipples in tandem before he leans forward to replace his right hand with his mouth. His hot wet mouth encloses the sensitive bud, circling, nipping, sucking... offering her the much needed attention that has her moaning, hands curling into his hair to hold him against her even as he switches to her left.  
  
She's breathless from his attentions and all she wants is more, needs more. Needs him out of his clothes and naked above her. With that objective in mind, she reaches for his t shirt, pulling at it and it gives him no choice but to pull himself away from her breasts, raising his arms so she can remove the garment. Following her lead, he reaches for her panties wanting to remove the last scrap of material from her as she throws aside his black tee. When the panties are discarded, he stands up from the bed, his mouth immediately meeting hers as her fingers frantically fumble with his belt and zipper. When their undone, they both push his jeans down, turning around as they do and she breaks the kiss to get onto the bed, lying crossways.  
  
Her beautiful eager, desire filled eyes watch as he finishes with ridding himself of his pants, his boxer briefs following not so long afterwards. He makes for a very glorious sight, all lean muscle, those arms with a strong chest she likes to pillow her head upon leading down to the hard planes of his stomach and that tantalising v line and happy trail. He really is a sight for sore eyes and she can't get enough.   
  
He smiles at her, happy, free and relaxed and he kneels at her feet, his mouth falling to her ankle as he trails kisses up her left leg. Gently, his hands open her legs allowing him to move into the space it's created and it allows him the perfect opportunity and access he desires. He smirks against her thigh, pressing a kiss there then turns his gaze upon her. He meets her pretty hazel gaze and the smirk deepens before he leans in and buries his face between her thighs.  
  
He smiles again when he discovers how wet she already is before he drags the flat of his tongue through her folds, causing her hips to rise into him and he has to gently hold her down as his tongue finds her clit. Her breathing is becoming more laboured, her whimpers and moans more acute and it only intensifies when he slips a finger into her, moving it slowly to begin with. After a short time he adds a second finger to join the first, moving them little more faster and despite his hand curved around her thigh to hold her steady, her hips move in time with his attentions until finally, he curls his fingers just so inside of her and her back arches as she clenches around his digits as she comes.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
It's a sound he never grows tired of and one he doubts he ever will, hearing his name ripped from her throat breathless with her orgasm.  
  
Slowly he works her down from her pleasure, slowly removing his fingers and his mouth from her. Dragging a hand over his mouth, he crawls up her body to be welcomed into the cradle of her arms as well as the cradle of her thighs. Her foot moves over the back of his calf as she welcomes his kiss, his tongue sliding inside in search of hers. He rocks of hips against her in time with his plundering tongue, feeling his hard length pressing against her sex and he breaks their kiss with a groan. Looking down, he meets Caitlin's eyes.  
  
Brushing her hair aside, he smiles down at her.  
  
Caitlin smiles back up at him before reaching between them, she hand encloses around him and positions him in place. Holding eye contact, he pushes ahead until he's buried deep, their hips flush against one another. He stills inside of her as her fingers trace along his jaw until she cups his face and he turns his head, lips pressing a kiss to her palm as he pulls out before thrusting back in. The leg wrapped around his calf lifts as does the other until their secure around his waist, her hips moving to meet his every stroke.  
  
It starts of slow, steady almost lazy in the way they make love until she forces him to move faster and harder, his hips snapping sharply into hers. She can feel herself getting closer, with every roll of his hips she feels herself edging closer and closer towards the edge and with her breathless words of encouragement that's she nearly there. It spurs him on until finally he gets her there, tipping her into the sea of pleasure as she shatters around him.  
  
Her fingers tighten around his where their entwined beside her head and his groan of completion gets lost into the crook of her neck as he follows her, pressing himself deep as he comes, his hips working it out until his arms can't hold him and he collapses onto her, completely spent.  
  
They stay like that for a little while afterwards, connected and wrapped around each other as they come down and try to get a handle on their ragged breathing, their racing hearts. She runs her hand through his hair, which is slightly damp from exertion, turning her head to kiss his cheek.  
  
Harry shifts until he can look down at her, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm crushing you."  
  
Caitlin shakes her head. "You're not, I like it."  
  
Harry kisses her softly and despite her reassurance that his weight actually wasn't a burden upon her, he shifts breaking their embrace to collapse onto the sheets beside her. Caitlin rolls with him, dropping a kiss to his chest, over his heart as his hand finds her hair, fingers playing absently with the ends.  
  
It's moments like these that Caitlin enjoys most, the moments after making love, just lying here sated and happy with the man she loves in the quiet of her... their home. It's all she can ask for, all she can hope for after such a long day at the lab. She drops another kiss to his chest, fingers tracing random patterns across his skin.  
  
"You keep doing that," Harry says quietly. "Why?"  
  
She looks up at him to find him watching her, his free hand curled behind his head. "Doing what?"  
  
"Touching my chest."  
  
"Oh," she replies in realisation, a giggle escaping her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She shakes her head, trying to stop her giggles. "Nothing, I just-- I punched Sherloque earlier."  
  
"You what?"  
  
His surprise makes her smile. "I punched Sherloque and it was oddly satisfying."  
  
"Do I dare ask why you assaulted him?"  
  
"Oh I didn't assault him, he asked me too. He had an theory about Cicada and wanted my assistance. In my defence I did initially refuse but he baited me into it. So I punched him in the ches, hard."  
  
"And his theory?"  
  
"Was proven correct. Cicada has a lung problem."  
  
"Hmm," Harry observes her for a few moments before asking, "you mentioned it was satisfying?"  
  
"Strangely, it was."  
  
Harry nods, adopting a rather scared look on his face. "Should I be worried?"  
  
Caitlin laughs. "There's been many a time where I've wanted to punch you Harry and there probably will be more in future but for now... you're safe."  
  
"How-- reassuring."  
  
Except he didn't sound reassured at all.  
  
Caitlin shakes her head at him before moving up until she's over him and face to face. "Are you scared?" She whispers mockingly against his lips, applying a tiny hint of pressure before pulling away.  
  
"Of you?" He asks before shaking his head. "Never."  
  
Caitlin kisses him again and has to bite back a protest when he pulls away, though it disappears with his words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
This is all still so new, so exciting, so fragile, so... everything but if there's one thing she'll never tire of hearing it's that.  
  
"I love you too," she tells him as he wraps her in his embrace.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Another post episode and another installment in the Steps towards you series. Thank you for reading, feedback? Stay tuned, more Snowells soon.


End file.
